vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Пауки-волки
| wikispecies = Lycosidae | commons = Category:Lycosidae | range map = Distribution.lycosidae.1.png | range map width = 240px | range map caption = Ареал пауков-волков | section name = | section text = }} Пауки-волки ( ) (от греч. "λύκος" — волк) — семейство развитых, быстрых и сильных пауков, чем-то по своей скорости и ловкости, напоминающих жужелиц. Это сравнительно небольшие пауки размером от 1 до 40 мм. http://www.australasian-arachnology.org/arachnology/araneae/lycosidae, accessed 2 Oct. 2008 Они объединяют тарантулов Старого Света и пауков-волков Нового Света. На сегодняшний день открыто примерно 100 родов, в которых расположено около 2 300 видов Распространение и место обитания Распространены повсеместно, за исключением Антарктиды. Чаще всего их можно встретить в странах с тёплым климатом. Обитают они в травянистых лугах, кустарниках, среди опавшей листвы и под камнями, а самыми излюбленными местами я валяются влажные местность, это влажные леса возле берегов, возле ручьёв, озёр и другого водного пространства. В очень большой концентрации их можно обнаружить на земной подстилке и среди опавшей листвы. Описание Как и другие пауки пауки-волки имеют примитивную структуру тела; голова, главным образом, для зрения, поглощения пищи и дыхания, а брюшная полость несёт в себе все внутренние органы паука. По мере роста паучка происходит линька. Живут пауки волки по-разному в зависимости от размера вида. Мелкие виды живут год, те что больше от 2 и больше. Зимуют копулированные самки или молодые паучки. При защите от хищников пауки волки зависят от маскировки. Почти все виды сливаются с окружающей средой обитания. Пауки-волки являются натуральными стабилизаторами численности насекомых, в связи с этим они очень важны в экосистеме и их можно считать полезными в сельском хозяйстве. Окрас обычно тёмный бурый, серый или чёрный, изредка светлые. Отличить самца от самки можно, во-первых, самцы меньше самок, во-вторых, самцы темнее самок. Передние конечности самцов более развиты чем у самок. Передними конечностями самцы не только спариваются но и привлекают самок. Зрение )]] У всех членов семейства ровно восемь глаз. Расположены в четыре ряда: первый ряд (нижний) состоит из четырёх маленьких глаз, второй (средний) — из 2 больших глаз и третий ряд (верхний) два глаза расположенных чуть по бокам и выше от средних газ. Зрение для этих пауков играет важную роль. Ведь при помощи только его пауки-волки обнаруживают добычу, хотя и обоняние у этих пауков также хорошо развито. Есть мнение, что пауки-волки видят свою добычу на расстоянии от 20 до 30 см, но не различают форму. Поведение и образ жизни Пауки-волки одиночки, блуждают по своей территории в поисках пищи или живут в норках, окутанных толстым слоем паутины внутри норки, ночью покидая их для охоты на насекомых или других более мелких пауков. Эти пауки не плетут паутин. Питание Эти пауки, в основном, охотятся на жуков, но также не откажутся полакомиться мухами, более мелкими паучками, личинками насекомых и ногохвосток. Живущие в норках пауки охотятся ночью, но, сидя в норке, не прочь поймать мимо пробегающее насекомое. Бродячие виды, настигнув добычу, прыжком набрасываются на жертву и с помощью передних лапок начинают поедать её. Прежде чем прыгнуть, паук страхуется, прикрепив паутину к месту, откуда и будет совершаться прыжок. Спаривание Спаривание у видов, живущих в умеренном климате, происходит летом, а у тропических видов круглый год. Ухаживание у пауков-волков начинается с посылания самцом сигналов, для привлечения внимания самки. Самец покачивает передними конечностями и тихонько приближается к партнёрше. Если самец заинтересовал самку она поворачивается к самцу, скрадывает передние лапы, по которым самец поднимется на спину и начнёт спариваться. Самец вводит в гениталии самки сперму при помощи копулятивного органа, расположенного на кончике педипальп самца. Для того, чтобы самец смог спариться с самкой, она помогает ему тем, что поворачивает брюшко к нему. После спаривания самка отыскивает укромный уголок, где она сплетёт кокон, в которое отложит яйца и замотает ещё несколькими слоями, для придания кокону шарообразного вида. Этот клубок самка будет носить ближайшие 2-3 недели на кончике брюшка, где клубок будет крепко прикреплён к прядильному органу. Забота о потомстве Спустя несколько недель паучата начинают вылупляться. Почувствовав это, самка сбрасывает клубок и разрывает его хелицерами. Вылупившиеся паучата маленькие копии своей матери. После вылупления самка забирает молодняк к себе на брюшко и возит до момента когда они уже будут способны добывать пищу самостоятельно. Самка может возить на своём брюшке от сорока паучат, как это делают виды рода ''Pardosa, до ста, как у рода Lycosa. Самка может набрать столько много паучат и не одним слоем, что свободным местом остаются лишь глаза. Токсичность Пауки-волки спокойные хищники, но если непрерывно тревожить, они могут и укусить. Укус паука совсем не опасен, но иногда может вызвать зуд, покраснение или недолговременную боль. Но укусы тропических видов часто вызывают длительную боль, опухоль, головокружение, учащённый пульс и тошноту. В таком случае необходимо посетить врача. Раньше некоторые укусы были приписаны нескольким южноамериканским видам, но дальнейшее исследование показало, что те проблемы, которые действительно происходили, является причиной укусов членов других семейств пауков. Ribeiro LA, Jorge MT, Piesco RV, Nishioka SA, 1990. Wolf spider bites in Sao Paulo, Brazil: a clinical and epidemiological study of 515 cases. Toxicon 28: 715–717.Medline С Австралийскими пауками-волками также были связаны некротические раны, но подробное исследование аналогично показало, что укусы не приводят к таким последствиям. Australian Wolf Spider Bites (Lycosidae): Clinical Effects and Influence of Species on Bite Circumstances - Clinical Toxicology Пауки-волки и человек Поскольку пауки-волки имеют небольшое сходство с ядовитыми пауками-отшельниками, из семейства Loxoscelidae, пауков-волков убивают. Иногда пауки-волки забредают в дома к людям. Выдающиеся виды Апулийский тарантул Самым выдающимся и известным всему миру видом является апулийский тарантул (Lycosa tarentula). Сравнительно большой вид длиной в 60 мм. Распространён в Италии в городе Таранто, откуда и произошло название. Апулийский тарантул один из видов, живущих в вертикальных норках. Он получил свою известность из-за того, что его в средние века считали ядовитым. О нём складывали легенды передаваемые из поколения в поколение и с ним связывали различные эпидемические болезни. В настоящее время доказано, что этот вид не ядовит. В Италии верили, что он ядовит, и даже придумали лекарство против яда: надо было плясать до скончания сил, так появился танец тарантеллы. Южнорусский тарантул Ещё одним видом известным уже в России — южнорусский тарантул (Lycosa singoriensis), длинной от 2,5 до 3,5 см. Живёт в норках. Известен тем, что у особей этого вида есть тёмная «шапочка», из-за чего его практически невозможно спутать с другими видами пауков-волков. См. также *Список родов пауков-волков *Список видов пауков-волков Ссылки * Article from the University of Kentucky * Factors Factors influencing escape behaviors of some wolf spiders * Семейство пауки-волки — на tarantul.su * Паукообразные — на pauko.ru Заметки *